Code Blooded
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: In a world dominanted by vampires preying on the weak, the excommunicated vampire Prince Lelouch fights to regain his title and justice for misdeeds. In the process he finds his lifeless heart beating for a wanna-be ghoul, Suzaku. When the line of superiority is so defined, how will they survive with a budding family? Mpreg LuluSuzu


**I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. I just have fun with them. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons in future chapters, male pregnancy, blood/gore-they are vampires after all, language, and violence. **

**Code Blooded**

**Chapter One**

**The Selection**

**Part One**

Never was there a more enchanting taste than the blood of an innocent victim. Its scent always pervaded a divine rarity not found in any other. Lelouch in particular was having a difficult time resisting such a tempting meal, when the human's blood was nearly ever flowing as long as he did not take too much. His fangs sunk in deeper, taking his fill as the crimson liquid slipped pass his flushed lips. His eyes glowed with delight as his energy returned to him. His victim could only muster out a few stray moans of pleasure as she was robbed.

Finishing up his meal, Lelouch delightfully licked away the last trances of blood from the female's wound. She gasped softly, having lost most of her resolve for talking or struggling.

"Your sacrifice was greatly appreciated my dear, and it shall not go unrewarded in the next life." The sophisticate vampire chirped with a voice of pure silk. It was such a soothing, dreamy voice that perfectly complemented an orchestra of singing birds. His gorgeous amethyst colored eyes admired the gasping form beside him as he rose to his feet.

He straightened his clothing that had gotten ruffled in his victim's first attempts at escaping. Glancing once more over the slowly moving body, he sighed for her in pity. It was a shame that he would have to take another life, and such a pretty young lady. But such times as these called for it. He rather not let his father learn where he was tonight and what he was drinking. Such a high and mighty leader would never accept his son drinking from bad blood; Eleven blood. She would speak of this moment proudly if given the chance. He would not allow it.

"Finish her…" he commented.

The guard by the door nodded firmly. "Yes sir!" he retorted. He marched over to the tired woman, wrapping his hands around her bruised, thin neck. She screamed at first but with time her body grew still and cold, as her once peach skin faded beneath pale white.

Lelouch parted the doors, letting the light from the hallway rush in and reveal his misdeeds. Another patron of his stood outside patiently, keeping a weary gaze as the young prince approached him. "Done already?" The older man asked; bowing and then noticing the lifeless form behind him.

"Please take care of her body" he requested, walking past the man to leave him to his job. Luckily Lelouch could trust some workers to keep his secret and even assist him in his search for a meal and dispose of the body. He slipped out of the hotel before any other eyes could follow him. The elevens seemed to live their lives with little concern and did not suspect much of what went on in their own area. It was why Lelouch enjoyed coming so often. It was the only area his father's over calculating eyes could not reach.

Lelouch retreated back to the house of Pendragon before his father could notice his extended absence. He was aware the strict man had his schedule down to a T. It took exactly twenty seven minutes to get from his school Ashford Academy to the front gates of his home. Why such a careful eye was kept on him when he had plenty of other siblings, he did no know. There was nothing special about being the eleventh prince. If nothing else, it was an unlucky number to be.

"Lelouch…" The prince turned swiftly as he heard that angelic voice. He smiled warmly seeing his younger sister awaiting his return by the entrance. A chamber maid rolled Nunnally over, stopping short of the prince. "Brother what took you so long" she asked. "I was beginning to worry."

"I'm sorry. I was just taking a stroll around town" he grinned despite the sudden pout she made. She always knew when he was lying. She didn't have to be able to see to know him so well.

"You were in Area eleven again weren't you?" she huffed when he did not reply. "You mustn't go over there Lelouch. Father will be angry if he finds out. He's been looking for you…" Lelouch frowned instantly at this. That was never good news to hear. "He's called everyone to the thrown room. It's very important."

Lelouch nodded reluctantly. "Let's go then" he insisted, leading the way in a hurry. He had no concern for his own punishments but if Nunnally were to be scolded for keeping his whereabouts a secret he would simply die. No one was more precious to him than her. And he did not believe anyone else would ever be.

They snuck in through the back of the main room. Already Lelouch could feel the cold atmosphere from the awkward waiting. He stiffened as he felt hard glares on him. Clovis and Cornelia were the first to catch his ungraceful entrance. Certainly the most annoying of his siblings would have something to say about this later. Lelouch quickly took his place in the line up, staring back across from the eleventh princess. Her name escaped him; and how could it not when his father had so many children both made and born.

In boredom he scanned the room. Of course in the far corner stood all the Knights of Round stood. They were lucky individuals indeed. Each man and female were carefully picked by his more superior siblings as their personal attendants…or perhaps consorts was the proper wording for them. Despite the great honor it was for a non-vampire to receive the title of Knight, everyone knew what they really were; glorified sexual partners and personal blood banks. The only benefit for them was to becoming ghouls; supernaturally gifted human slaves to vampires. Lelouch pitied them and yet he longed for the day when he would have a knight of his own to toy with. It would certainly cut out all his midnight escapades for a good meal.

His thoughts returned to the situation on hand when he noticed the room break out into soft awes. He looked in the direction of the door, surprised to find a beautiful figure standing there. A green haired woman in a long elegant black gown came down the aisle of the room. If nothing else she looked like a witch but the air about her was stronger, fearsome even. He glanced briefly back at his father and was amazed. Even the great Charles zi Britannia seemed to show respect for this inferior.

"You honor us with your presence C.C" he replied in his loud, booming voice.

Lelouch's lips parted silently in bewilderment. This woman, something about her… He felt a cold shiver up his spine as she turned and looked directly at him. As if he had been knocked off his feet; his breath left him. He could hear the sudden whispers from his siblings as they noticed the odd eye contact. Charles however, gave him a stern glare. For the briefest moment, Lelouch felt his hands trembling. His toes went num when she suddenly smiled his way.

"Charles…he looks just like her." C.C replied.

Charles frowned and tried to direct her attention elsewhere. "All my children have fine looks" he declared. "Consider Odysseus, the first prince. Perhaps he is better suited-"

"You dare question me Charles?" she asked, causing the man to stammer a bit in frustration. She turned around to the crowd. "I am the beginning; before all of you children. I have blessed many before you with the gift and will bless many others after you. One soul shall receive my gift today. The gift of Geass."

The room broke out in mutterings and gasps. Lelouch turned uneasily around. Everyone seemed to know more about this situation than him. He scooted away from his spot, catching the hem of Euphemia's sleeve with an out stretched hand. "What is she talking about Euphie?"

The pink hair princess smiled calmly. "You are late as always Lelouch. Father told us earlier we would be visited by the great witch today. The bringer of Geass. She grants unimaginable power to ones she sees fit. She gave the gift to father many years ago; his immortality. And he has passed it down to us."

Lelouch stared back ahead. This witch? She was the cause of all this? She gave them the ability to drink from the living to sustain their immaculate life styles? What gift was this? It was a curse when given to his father. He has only created a monarchy in which their kind reined supreme. Not that he was complaining about being on top but to torture those on the bottom; was too cruel a result. Whatever this Geass power did for them now, he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Who will you select C.C?" Charles interrupted.

The witch smiled. She stepped down, causing a wave of children to part. She stopped before the third row. Lelouch stood num and speechless as she stared at him. He looked to Euphemia hoping that he was mistaken in thinking she was addressing him. He recoiled as her hand reached out for him.

"You…Lelouch vi Britannia…I bless with the power of Geass…"

His amethyst eyes widened and his jaw dropped as her warm finger pressed against his forward. He felt instantly like his body was on fire and every nerve in him was exploding. A chorus of surprise sounded as light emerged from his eye. And just as swiftly, Lelouch fell.

"Whoa…" Gino whistled dramatically and clamped his hands. "Pretty impressive kiddo" he chuckled. He leaned back against the door of the practice room and shook his head.

Suzaku smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he set down his gun. "Sorry, I got a little carried away didn't I?" He looked back at the target map and died of embarrassment. The poor man was filled with bullets beyond recognition.

Gino waved it off. "It's fine. The imperial family needs more enthusiasts like you. But are you sure you want to become a Knight of Round? Your talents would be better used elsewhere" he pointed out.

Suzaku titled his head in confusion. "What do you mean? I want to protect the royal family. Do anything I can to become useful."

Gino rolled his eyes and smirked. "Oh you'll be very useful alright, just not the way you think. They say all that needing a body guard shit just for the publicity. If you really knew what it was like Suzaku, you wouldn't want to be one of us" he mentioned.

The brunette teen frowned. "Anything is better than being an Eleven…" He looked down in disappointment. "Everyone treats us like the plague…"

Gino sighed and nodded. "Well you guys sort of are…for vampires anyway. No one really knows why but, eleven blood just makes them sick."

"That's a lie! I know plenty of elevens that have been fed on!" Suzaku insisted.

"Yeah well a few lucky cases insist going to get rid of that stigma of yours. I'm just saying when you go to sign up, don't go around chirping about being an eleven. You'll get your ass kicked out so fast you'll be spitting up shoes" he chuckled.

Suzaku shook his head. Gino really wasn't as funny as he thought he was. But he was glad, to have at least one friend who accepted him for the way he was. Not many people liked Elevens even if they weren't vampires themselves. Just because the superior party had something against them, everyone else had to as well it seemed. If he could just get one influential vampire to see that elevens were just as good as everyone else then maybe he could save this world from its downward spiral in discrimination and segregation.

"Well wish me luck."

Gino shook his head and waved his hands. "No need, you have a cute face and a nice ass, you are bound to get chosen" he teased.

Suzaku pouted, still wondering what that had to do with getting selected to become a Knight of Round. Even when he asked Gino directly what it was like to be a knight, his friend was very vague on the matter. He would just have to find out for himself.

"Damn her!" Charles hissed deeply.

Cold blue eyes watched the Emperor waltz in place. "Charles, calm yourself. This is merely a stone in our path…"

Charles gritted his teeth, stopping in place and glaring back at the smaller boy sitting on his throne in a nonchalant way. "V.V how can you be so casual about this?" he growled.

The blonde haired boy shrugged and swirled his cup of wine haphazardly before taking a sip. "Because Lelouch is not yet a threat. Fate as played its part now. Lelouch has gotten the power of Geass but who is to say we still can not control those powers? He is your son Charles; use him."

Charles frowned deeply and clenched his fist. "He is just like his mother. He's no fool and soon he will turn against me too. We must do away with him!"

"Not so rashly brother. At least see if we can control him first. If he shall fail to see things our way then we will simply take his powers and kill the boy" V.V declared.

"How do you suppose we do that? The gift of Geass can not be taken, it must be given."

V.V smiled. "Exactly and what makes people give gifts?" Charles stared at him for a moment before a small smile came to his lips. "Love and sacrifice…" V.V took another sip of his wine. "Lelouch has odd taste don't you think?"

Charles sneered at the thought. "Elevens' blood."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N**: Thank you for reading my first Code Geass Fanfic. I'm really excited to try out new things, especially this unusual pairing. Usually everyone likes SuzuLulu but I wanted to give this one a shot. I think it's cute and I hope you will all think so too! It will be mpreg, so show some tolerance! Hope you all continue to read this fic! Please leave feedback!


End file.
